101 Soulmate Tropes
by under.that.sun
Summary: In a world where names are sacred, used only by parents and lovers, soulmates are found by guessing each other's names... LawLu, AU, yaoi, background ZoSan, soulmates.


**A.N. Welcome to 101 Soulmate Tropes! Not sure if this will ever reach 101 stories, but who knows! (And it sounds nice) This will be a collection of one shots, drabbles - maybe even two shots? – of any ways I think soulmates could meet or be destined to be, some of these may be not my ideas and just something I found and really liked (in which case I will always inform you of this).**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this! ^-^**

 **P.S. Random italics are lyrics of a song 7 Years by Lukas Graham.**

 **Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, LawLu, mentioned ZoSan**

 **Word count: 1931**

 _True Names_

 _Once I was seven years old…_

Luffy looks through the window confused. "Mommy, why can't I go play outside yet?"

Rogue looks at her little son and smiles. "You will be able as soon as you repeat what I just taught you."

Luffy tears his eyes off the view outside the window and focuses his brown irises on his mother. "I don't anyone my name in any way, I don't call anyone rude names, but otherwise I can think nicknames to anyone I start talking to. If somebody calls me by my name I try to tell them theirs and if they don't react I don't either."

The brown haired woman smiles widely and ruffles her son's hair. "Excellent, now you can go, just be back for dinner, alright?"

Luffy nods excited and runs off to the door to put on his shoes. He just moved here yesterday and he was going out for the first time. Every time they moved mom would always tell the same thing, but Luffy didn't get it. Why no one called each other by their names? Why did mommy would ever mutter his name when he was in bed, about to fall asleep?

 _Once I was eleven years old…_

Luffy sighed as he entered the new school. It was his first day in his first year in middle school. He already knew it was going to be awful. Luffy had this knack for somehow managing to guess people's names. Not everyone's of course, but way more than he should have been able.

Usually it happened to people once or twice, if they worked with people constantly maybe even ten times through their life they would guess somebody's name and they wouldn't guess it back. Those moments would always be so hopeful, like teasing, of what could be, but isn't because something is lacking.

Luffy was eleven and he had guessed names of at least fifteen people, it might be more, he doesn't remember every time it happened. And here he was – about to meet tons more people, it's bound to happen at least once. If that happens it will be awkward for a while, but manageable. If it happens twice rumors will spread and people will start attempting to meet him and see if they guess each other's names. If it happens thrice they're gonna move. That was what happened when he entered primary…

 _Once I was 20 years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely…_

Luffy was lodging by a wall face turned up to the sun, sunglasses covering his eyes. It was rare for him to early, but he was really restless today, so he left his small apartment way earlier than needed. His friends should show up soon…

Just as he thought that he heard voices of Marimo ("That's how my father named him when he saw him, please call him that, it annoys him greatly." The blond said when they met.) and Cook. They were as always arguing. Luffy giggled as they entered his view. The two of them were literally butting heads, shouting each other about one or another thing, they were always like that. Luffy didn't really see how they complimented each other as soulmates, but maybe that was their thing? Arguing, getting challenged? Yea, Luffy could see it now.

"Hey guys!"

The two immediately stop their argument and smile at him. "Hi Straw Hat, you're early." Says Cook.

Luffy shrugs. "I'm excited, the whole crew is gonna be here, a lot of friends and even some new people. It's gonna be absolutely awesome."

Marimo smiles a little. "Well, if it's anything like the last event you organized it will be."

Luffy smiles happily and looks around the thing he set up yesterday. "I got lucky they gave me permission to use public park."

"How could they not? You already had spread rumors about this sports event for children you thought of, imagine how many complaints they town hall would have gotten?"

The brunet chuckles. "It's not my fault children loved this idea, well, in the end it all worked out. Let's go, I will get you to your stations."

Cook lights a cigarette and immediately look apologetic. "Not gonna lit any near children." Luffy nods. "So where are we're going to work?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it." The straw hat wearing teen giggles. "You will have to manage the ball pit and the games in it."

"Oh why, they're gonna throw everything at us!"

Luffy just giggles.

-II-

Three hours later, in the middle of all the games a small girl, ten or nine years old runs to him where he looks over the kids going over the monkey bars, and smiles widely at him. "Mister Straw Hat, are you the same Straw Hat that has guessed names of over forty people?"

Luffy's smile immediately falls from his face. It's not a topic he likes to talk about. Or even remember, it's a bit hurtful to be honest, what media made once they got a whiff of his story and made a big story out of it. About a guy who's compatible with many people, but people aren't compatible with him. They used his story to question the strict laws of privacy and how maybe soulmate process is flawed or fake. Media was always quite salty about how everyone is quite anonymous, even the president and big stars.

The brunet pushes all the negative thoughts away and smiles to the girl. She's a girl, she probably never guessed anyone's name before. "Yea, I am."

The girl takes one of her braided pigtails and starts twirling it around her finger. "Umm, is it true that guessing your soulmates name and getting it guessed back is very rare?"

Luffy smiles and crouches next to the girl and turns her towards where Marimo and Cook are getting all the children into two factions to play a ball war. "See those two?" He points towards the blonde and green haired men. "They're soulmates. One pair of many I know. Sometimes it takes a while to meet them, sometimes no time at all, but you will meet your destined one, don't worry."

The girl smiles brightly and hugs him.

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

Law is lodging in uncomfortable picnic chair with a plastic cup filled with blue lemonade; why was it even blue? An watched as two men laughed as a third one – a brunet with a straw hat on his back – walked on top of the monkey bars.

"The brunet we call Straw Hat, the ones laughing are Marimo and Cook, they're soulmates, so you don't have to bother thinking of nicknames, I know you hate doing that."

Law doesn't turn towards his friend Miss Sunday as she spoke and continued watching the brunet reach the end jump down from the bars, and just nods. In his mind he silently thinks the boy looks more like a Monkey than anything else.

The trio now is coming towards them, eyes fixed on Miss Sunday as she was the one who was their friend. "Sunday! I hope you had fun, thanks for your help!" Says the brunet.

"It was very enjoyable, thank you, this is my friend Surgeon, he helped me out at the food table."

The blond laughs. "I can see how, both of you create this aura that children don't want to come to the table more times than needed and don't over eat."

Sunday chuckles and Law gets up. "I have to go, I have a morning shift tomorrow. It was a very fine event." He adds towards the brunet who from what he understood organized everything. You could never tell from firs glance.

He puts the cup on the chair he just sat, turns around and leaves. As he walks away he hears Sunday saying. "Don't mind him, he's not that sociable…"

Law rolls his eyes. Some people try to explain his behavior with the fact that he hadn't met his soulmate at twenty six. Law thinks those people are stupid, he's not a hopeless romantic, if it happens it happens, but he has his mind set on being a successful surgeon, soulmate stuff will when it will happen, he's not going to look form them actively…

 _Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

It's a week later that they meet again. Well, more likely bump into each other, Luffy was jumping off a medium sized ledge that separated a flower garden and sidewalk and jumped right into Law's side.

They stumble but don't fall, in a moment they recognize each other. Law shakes his head, his first words to Luffy are: "I knew you were more of a Monkey than a Straw Hat."

He sees Luffy's face become blank and he silently says. "You look strict as Law."

Law hears his heartbeat, it rings in his ears. Luffy's looking at him with hopeful eyes and he knows. He opens his mouth and has to swallow air a couple of times before he's able to speak. "That's my first name you know."

The brunet in front of him closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "My parents named me Luffy D Monkey…"

Law's chest and arms, what the hell, his whole body heats up and his breath stutters. He takes a deep breath. "I think we need some privacy."

Luffy looks into his eyes, and oh god, they're so brown like hazelnuts, it takes Law's breath away because those are the eyes of his soulmate. "Um, yea, I was just leaving to my lectures, I live right there." He points his thumb backwards, not looking away from Law.

"We should probably go there then."

Luffy nods and carefully takes Law's hand. For a moment he looks conflicted, he wants to keep looking at Law, but he has to bring them to his apartment. He finds his solution in starting running, dragging his soulmate with himself.

The moment his hand is taken Law feels like in elementary, there are no really coherent thoughts in his head. It's occupied with Luffy, soulmate, I have him, it's him, he looks perfect, I want to know every single thing about him, how will he like me? **What we will do now?**

Thoughts keep spinning and Law doesn't notice how they get in front of the door and Luffy is searching his pockets for keys. In a blink of an eyes they're inside and there's a door closing behind them. Law drops his bag on the floor and puts his hands on Luffy's cheeks. He has to touch, he has to touch. This is the person that compliments him and all Law wants to know how it feel from now on.

He doesn't know it, but the way Law looks at Luffy, eyes full of wonder and excitement, makes the smaller male shiver and want to cuddle up with the man, only that would mean not looking into his face, so he simply puts his hands on Law's cheeks in return and has enough of coherent thoughts to get out of his sneakers and nudge Law to do the same.

Half a minute later they end up on Luffy's double seat couch. Law is brushing his fingers through Luffy's face and without noticing it Luffy starts speaking. Law listens patiently, he wants to know his soulmate, it's important to him, for them, their future. Law doesn't know what will happen next, but he knows he will be very happy…


End file.
